


No other Troy

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Clarice Starling is missing and her boss asks retired agent Graham for help.  He just might have an idea.





	No other Troy

”You could find Starling if you find Lecter,” said Paul Krendler, pleading as much as he saw fit. “I mean he’s obviously not into her for sexual reasons but she’s one of ours.”

“I’m not employed by the FBI anymore,” said Will Graham. “Jack is dead and Beverly Katz is running a detective agency. Why do you say he doesn’t desire her sexually? He’s been with women many times.”

“I got the impression he was..what’s the p.c thing to say? Not straight. “

“Why should I be able to find him anyway?”

“He was obsessed with you. “

“Sure. He killed my wife and gutted me.”

“That’s how he loves. He was fond of you. You weren’t meat to him.”

“Oh yeah, I just get gutted so I should be grateful he didn’t turn my liver to shish-kebab while he did it.”

“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m asking for your help to get our heroine back. The press love the strong woman shit. You and I know it takes a man to get stuff done.”

Will huffed. “I’m such a manly man that I got my face slashed to ribbons and now I drink to function. But hey I got a psychopath obsessed with me so I’m cool. He used to drug me and then watch me sleep. Just that. Then he would send me drawings of myself just cause he could.“

“Like I said, he fancies you.”

“Most likely , yes. Being around me makes you unfavorable because you think his obsession with me makes me less of a man. Still, do appeal to my masculinity even though I’m empathic like a woman. I do care for Clarice, which you don’t. Lecter understands her unlike you. But I will try to rescue your damsel.”

“That’s all I need,” said Krendler.

“Lecter will eat your brain for being rude,” Will said and watched the man squirm.

 

*

 

Will sighed when he was alone. He had lost Molly a year ago, and Lecter was likely on the move. Starling had caught his eye when she needed his help on the Buffalo Jill case.

Lecter had gutted him when he rejected an offer to run away with him to Florence. He had once refused to let the man poke around in his brain and gone to Bedelia du Maurier instead. Poor Bedelia.

Alana Bloom had opened her arms for Lecter and now she was in an asylum. Her wife missed her terribly.

Will knew he had to see her.

 

*

He had to go alone, not wanting to go to Beverly for help.

He had seen her after Dolarhyde slashed his face up. She helped him with his dogs.

 

 

*

Alana Bloom was very beautiful still, but her eyes were dark.

“Do you know where to find him?” he asked.

“You do,” she said. “He will find you.”

“That’s strange.”

“He’s obsessed with making you his husband. That’s why he killed Molly. “

“I know.”

“He loves you. He loves her too.”

“Clarice?”

“Yes.”

“He will come for you,” she said. “He has antlers.”

“Very well.”

“I fear him. When he comes for you I will be free.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“He will love you like a hammer loves a nail,” she said and turned her face away.

Will recalled kissing her soft lips and how her rejection had stung.

 

*

Lecter did come for him and Will awoke, knowing he had been drugged.

“Doctor Lecter,” he said.

“Will,” Hannibal said and his eyes were fond as if they were friends.

“Why did you kill Molly?”

“She could not share your glory. Our glory. You are mine and always have been. The only one who can truly understand me. The Patrolcus to my Achilles if you would. We could rule Troy.”

“You are crazy.”

“I am just waiting for you to see the light. If you come with me I will let her go.”

“Clarice? “

“Yes. And Alana will be well.”

“Trade damsels for me? Why? I’m a lonely drunk with a ruined face.”

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he said.

“Like I said, crazy. So If I go with you they’ll be free.”

“I always keep my promises. I will eat Krendler’s brain.”

“I will join you. He’s a sick motherfucker. “

“Such language, my dear.”

“Hey I’m honest. I will go with you. If my dogs can come too.”

“They can come,” said Lecter, his face aglow with joy.

Will kissed his lips to his own surprise, and found Hannibal responding with abandon.

 

*

Will Graham was never found but Clarice came back and Alana Bloom found her sanity again.

Will was happy with his dogs and his deadly husband.

Krendler went missing shortly after, and was never found again.

**Author's Note:**

> Krendler asks Clarice in the books if she thinks Lecter is gay cause he’s melodramatic or something. She thinks he isn’t. Krendler is a really odious asshole to her. And so Lecter eats his brain and has Clarice partake.
> 
> Wally was never born here, or born to someone else.
> 
> Abigail is alive, probably killing people.
> 
> Buffalo Jill isn’t a typo, here she is a woman seeking to transform into a better one.
> 
> Clarice probably joins Bev's agency here and Zeller and Price are with her.
> 
> Hanners did not try to eat Will's brain here, but he rescued him from Verger.
> 
> The title is from a poem by Yeats.


End file.
